Chat
by The Sacred Pandapuff
Summary: Random chat betweem Roy and Ed in Roy's office. Ed complains, Roy gets OOC because he hasn't gotten his coffee yet. Parental!RoyEd


Little random chat between Ed and Roy.  
WARNING! Roy's extrimely OOC. He hasn't gotten his coffee ** xD**

I was bored. That's all I can say to defend myself.

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

* * *

CHAT**

The dark circles under the boy's eyes were revealing his lack of sleep and exhaustion and the distant and horrified look in his eyes revealed that there was something bothering him greatly. Roy watched as the kid crushed to the couch and growled angrily to Roy for commanding him in his office from his thoughts. Ed closed his eyes and stretched with a slight whimper.

"Fullmetal, whatever you're thinking I think this would be the time to reveal it", Roy said as he pushed the papers away and leaned to his hands with a worried look. Ed, with his eyes closed, didn't even see it. Ed waved his hand.

"No worries, Colonel, I'm not planning to blow this building up too", he said with an annoyed tone and shifted his side so he could bury his face in the couch better. He muffled tiredly. Roy sighed.

"Well that's good to hear; with you I wouldn't doubt planning it at some point. But I wasn't worrying about this building, I was worried about you."

Ed grinned and laughed. "You worried about me? Stop it, there's no reason to."

Roy slammed his hands to his desk. "You think there's no reason to worry about you? You and Alphonse always disappear god knows where and turn up after months with a piece of paper telling what you were doing. And I'm sorry to say this, but your choices aren't always that good, Fullmetal. When you blow up buildings, you don't think how it might affect other people, how it might affect _you_. What if the building would collapse on someone, what if it would collapse on you or Alphonse. That'd probably be the end of your pitiful life. You should start thinking before you rush to conclusions!"

Ed opened his eyes and turned on his stomach to glare at Roy furiously. "Well that's my business, isn't it?" he hissed.

"Still. There are people worrying about you. You should respect them and at least call once in a while."

Ed snorted and turned back to his back, positioning his hands under his neck.

"Why do you always have to just complain, complain, yell and complain?" he muttered angrily. "I don't actually get any kind of positive things pointed out. Like that mission four months ago, I didn't blow up any buildings and I think it went pretty well anyway. Then I come in here and all I can hear is that my report is too damn short and I should've kept a little lower profile. Maybe I don't care anymore if I blow up buildings or not because you're still going to yell me about something anyway. At least there's _something_ funny in your building blowing insults."

Roy sighed. "Well in military you don't usually get that much positive comment-"

Ed laughed. "Don't give me that crap, I'm probably the only person who doesn't get it. 'Thank you Hawkeye, that was a good shot', 'That's a brilliant plan, Breda', 'How could you do that, Fuery? That's amazing!' yup, no one here gets positive comments."

"…I haven't meant to hurt your feelings, Fullmetal."

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm not hurt. I'm pissed off", Ed snarled.

Roy stood up and motioned Ed to give him some space in the couch too. Ed growled as he sat up. Roy curled his arm around Ed's shoulders, making the teen look up confusedly.

"I'm sorry Ed, okay? You always complete your missions and I really appreciate that. And you cheer the whole office up while visiting. That's a good thing", he said gently as he petted Ed's golden bangs with a smile. "I'm sorry if I've made you feel unappreciated because you're not."

Ed snarled and pushed the Colonel away. "Yeah right. You really do everything to keep your dogs on leash. Sorry to disappoint you but you'll never get me on leash. Never."

Roy laughed. "It's not like I've expected that for years."

"…Good."

Ed scratched the back of his ear, his head nervously a little sloping to the right. "Was there something else?"

"You still haven't told me what's been bothering you", Roy reminded. Ed snorted.

"Right now, your new attitude is bothering me. Slip back to your role, bastard", Ed said and looked at him challengingly. Roy smirked.

"You really think that being a smug bastard is what I am for all the time?" he asked. Ed snorted and nodded.

"Yes. Sounds just like you. Not some… creepy, worrying… I don't even know the word for it… That was just creepy", Ed said and shrugged. Roy laughed.

"Was it really that bad?"

"God, _yes_."

"I guess you aren't used to parental people."

Ed blinked. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Roy raised his eyebrows. "You honestly didn't even realise that I was trying to act like a father would?"

Ed's mouth dropped. "What the hell!?"

Roy patted his shoulder. "You don't like it? How unique."

Ed shrugged and pushed him away. "You're really creepy today Mustang, did you sleep well last night? Did you take some weird medicines?"

"No, I didn't sleep well because I had to sign papers for the whole night and no, I didn't take any medicines."

Ed stared. "…Maybe you should've. Anyway, can I already go?"

Roy sighed. "Is it too much to ask to chat with you for a while?"

"Yes, especially when you're acting creepy. Have you drunk coffee this morning? It might give you some energy to get a hold of yourself", Ed said as he stood up again, straightening his coat. "Anyway, I'm out for now."

Roy hugged him. "Call us. We want to know how our little kid of the group is doing."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU COULD KILL HIM BY DROPPING A FEATHER ON HIM!?"

"Come again tomorrow", Roy said lazily as he walked back to his desk. Ed looked up still furiously.

"I definitely won't."

The door was shut.


End file.
